Why?
by Yuuki No Hime
Summary: Naruto, sang prodigy clan Namikaze yang tidak dianggap, karna sang adik Namikaze Rei, Kyuubi keluar? bagaimana dengan Rei? warning: shounen-ai, yaoi, boys love pair: SasuNaru and ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

holla' minna..

kali ini aku bawa fanfic Yaoi..

yang alergi yaoi jangan baca...

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**PAIR: SASUNARU AND ITAKYUU**

**WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, BL , AU..**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

* * *

><p>~happy reading~<br>Konohagakure No Sato, desa indah  
>yang dipimpin oleh hokage ke 4, yaitu Namikaze Minato.<p>

~NAMIKAZE MANSION~

di halaman mansion Namikaze,  
>terdapat 1 pria berambut pirang yaitu Namikaze Minato, dan 1 wanita dan 1 anak perempuan, Uzumaki Kushina,<br>atau sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dan anak perempuan berambut merah  
>yaitu Namikaze Rei, sedang Bermain-main, dan ada seorang<br>pemuda berambut pirang ke merah-merah han, mendekati mereka dengan  
>wajah datar, Namikaze Naruto, putera sulung dari Minato dan Kushina.<br>'hahh.. Seandainya aku bisa seperti  
>mereka' pikir Naruto melihat keceriaan dari keluarganya. Sang adik yang merupakan<br>jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan dia yang hanya seorang prodigy clan namikaze, dan juga seorang chuunin. Anggota tim nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno  
>Sakura.<p>

~Skip Time~

Rei Namikaze, putri dari Namikaze  
>Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Saat<br>ini Rei tengah berjalan di Padang rumput yang indah, tiba tiba  
>saat dia berjalan, dia menemukan<br>sebuah tengkorak/tulang belulang  
>yang diketahui nya sebagai seorang<br>pria. Segera melewati nya dan tiba-  
>tiba tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra merah Kyuubi. Dan dalam sekejap Rei atau bisa<br>Kita sebut Kyuubi sekarang  
>menyeringai. "aku akan keluar<br>sekarang.. Khu khu khu" tertawa licik sambil menyeringai setelah itu Kyuubi menggigit jarinya ( Rei ) dan  
>menggambar sebuah diagram yang<br>sangat rumit. Setelah selesai Kyuubi membawa tulang belulang Itu ke tengah tengah diagram dan  
>menyusun nya membentuk sebuah<br>rangka manusia. Meneteskan beberapa darah di rangka tersebut dan membuatbbeberapa seal jutsu.  
>'fuin jutsu: transformasion'<br>dan setelah itu, perlahan-lahan  
>chakhra kyuubi terbawa menuju Rangka manusia, "AAARRRRGGGGHHHH" jerit Rei kesakitan.<br>"uhh.."

setelah chakra Kyuubi telah menghilang dari tubuh Rei dan membuat Rei jatuh dengan tubuh tak bernyawa..  
>"heh, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jika tidak aku akan tertangkap oleh Anggota anbu." ucap Kyuubi pada<br>dirinya sendiri dan pergi dari tempat  
>itu menuju ke desa.<br>-tidak lama setelah Kyuubi pergi-  
>'TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP'<br>beberapa orang anbu beserta Minato,  
>Kushina, dan Naruto datang dan<br>terkejut melihat tubuh Rei yang sudah  
>tidak Bernyawa. Terutama Kushina yang menangis dan menjerit histerisvmelihat tubuh anaknya, sementara Minato hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menenangkan Kushina.<br>'bruk'

tubuh Kushina jatuh karena terlalu  
>shock dengan kematian anaknya.<p>

-kembali ke Kyuubi-

Setelah Kyuubi memasuki desa, para warga yang ada di sana menatapnya karena bingung siapa pemuda manis  
>tapi terlihat garang tersebut. Akhirnya, karena merasa risih, kyuubi menarik<br>salah seorang pemuda.  
>"Hei, apa ada yang salah denganku?"tanya kyuubi Dengan tidak sopan nya.<br>"ti-tidak" jawab pemuda tersebut,  
>gelagapan.<br>"cih" merasa pemuda tersebut tidak  
>akan menjawab pertanyaan nya, kyuubi<br>mendorong pemuda tersebut dan  
>kembali berjalan.<br>'BRUK'  
>karena tidak melihat jalan, Kyuubi<br>menabrak seseorang dan Jatuh dengan bokong yang duluan  
>menyentuh tanah, sedangkan yang<br>menabraknya tetap berdiri kokoh.  
>"hei! Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya<br>pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu  
>lemas dan mata onyx, tidak lupa juga<br>ada sebuah garis di sisi sisi hidung  
>nya membuat Kyuubi yakin jika itu adalah keriput.<p>

"gomen, kau baik baik saja?" tanya  
>itachi dengan nada datar melihat<br>pemuda yang menabraknya merintih  
>kesakitan.<br>Dengan segera Kyuubi menaikkan  
>kepalanya(tadi kyuubi menunduk) Untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.<br>Membuat Itachi terpesona sejenak,  
>sebelum kyuubi membentaknya.<br>"baik-baik apanya keriput? Kenapa kau menabrak ku hah?" tanya Kyuubi, tidak sadar jika dia yang menabrak Itachi.  
>"hm? Bukan kah kau yang menabrak<br>ku?" Tanya Itachi, menatap datar Kyuubi.  
>"HAH? Sudah jelas kau yang menabrak ku 'KERIPUT'!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan menekankan kata Keriput.<br>"aku tidak menabrak mu, ada yang  
>menyuruhmu berjalan dengan<br>menunduk?" tanya Itachi, tidak  
>tersinggung sama sekali. Dan Menolong Kyuubi untuk bangun, meski dia agak heran, karena untuk ukuran pemuda tubuh Kyuubi, cukup kecil dan pendek dan wajahnya juga manis.<br>"apakah kau seorang perempuan?"  
>tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.<br>"APA? Aku ini laki-laki, keriput." seru  
>Kyuubi Setelah berhasil bangun dari<br>keterjatuhan(?) nya.  
>"hn, kupikir kau wanita." seru Itachi.<br>"siapa namamu? Namaku Itachi." lanjut Itachi.  
>"hm.. Namaku Kyuubi." jawab Kyuubi.<br>"rubah ekor sembilan?" tanya Itachi  
>dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.<br>"iya" jawab Kyuubi Cuek, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu  
>dengan cara melompat ke atap atap<br>rumah di Konoha.  
>"hm.. Pemuda yang menarik" ucap<br>Itachi dengan seringaian licik. "kita  
>akan bertemu lagi my~cutie~fox~"b<br>isik Itachi, yang hanya dapat didengar  
>oleh dirinya sendiri.<p>

-training ground 7-

Saat ini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto  
>tengah duduk menanti ke datangan<br>Kakashi.  
>Sementara Naruto duduk diantara<br>kedua kaki Sasuke yang dibuka cukup  
>lebar. Sementara Sakura memandang<br>mereka dengan kagum. Seketika itu  
>jiwa fujoshinya kambuh Dan akhirnya ber-kyaaaa ria.<br>Memang sudah rahasia umum jika  
>Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hanya kepada Naruto lah Sasuke bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan<br>untuk Naruto dia hanya bisa bermanja manja kepada sasuke. Seperti skarang ini, Naruto duduk Diantara kaki sasuke dan badan nya  
>disandarkan di dada Sasuke dan<br>Tangan sasuke melingkar di perutnya.  
>Sementara Sasuke hanya menikmati<br>perlakuan dan aroma citrus yang  
>menguar dari sang Uke.<p>

"Yo." terdengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan asap, sedangkan SasuNaru tidak menghiraukan sang sensei dan Sakura yang sekarang tengah menceramahi Kakashi yang terlambat.  
>"gomen, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." balas Kakashi dengan senyuman tidak berdosa.<br>"baiklah hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi tingkat-A yaitu mengawal seseorang kembali ke negara nya" seru Kakashi dengan serius.  
>"HA'I" balas SasuNaru dan Sakura serentak.<p>

TBC

Fic baru lagi~~~  
>(udah banyak utang fic yang belum loe lunasin oii)<br>Untuk fic yang lain kuusahakan secepatnya.. ^^

Jaa minna..


	2. PENGUMUMAN

Hallo minna

Setelah skian lama saya Hiatus, saya memutuskan untuk kembali aktif,,

Kelanjutan FF saya semua diusahakan pada tanggal 18-5-2014

Tapi bisa saja saya berhalangan, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika terlambat...

Atau kalian bisa mengcontak akun facebook author '-'

Link nya ada di profil author..

arigatou

Sekian...

Maaf pernah membuat kalian kecewa.. ^^


End file.
